


the truth is finally out

by ryanwolfe



Series: the only mystery worth solving [7]
Category: CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, Team Dynamics, Undercover Agent Luke Alvez as Eric Delko, case in miami, worlds collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: “Alvez,” the man lowly states.“Wolfe,” Luke matches, locking eyes with the man. They stay like that for a few moments, until Calleigh interrupts them, pushing past to shove at the two.“Cut out the charade, clearly they all know. Ryan, we gotta get a move on, just greet your husband and call it a day.”emily has assembled the team for a case in miami. she’s hoping to catch a kill, not a secret from one of her team members.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe, Luke Alvez & Calleigh Duquesne, Luke Alvez & Emily Prentiss, Luke Alvez/Ryan Wolfe, Ryan Wolfe & Emily Prentiss
Series: the only mystery worth solving [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742983
Kudos: 37





	the truth is finally out

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> the last day of august and i did it! i posted a fic everyday of the month and damn was it hard work.
> 
> also, here’s the finale of this series, emily’s turn and also a little worlds collide with the csi team in miami. 
> 
> i left the ending a little open, but the series is complete! might post some bonus fics that go with this, like the dinner they’re gonna have or maybe some little fics of gabriella wolfe-alvez. let me know!
> 
> (// = time skip)

Emily slams her car door shut as she strides into the building. The lieutenant on the case asked for the team to meet at the lab, apparently he frequents it more than the precinct. She’s alone, having seen the rest of the team off in separate directions and she’s supposed to meet Luke here.

This case is a all hands on deck case, a serial killer with multiple murders spanning on decades who’s turned up in Miami. She had to pull Luke off his vacation unfortunately and he told her he’d meet the team there. 

Emily steps over the threshold and informs the receptionist who directs her to the waiting room, the lieutenant currently out on the field and someone else will meet her there. 

She’s just turned towards the waiting area when a voice bellows out from behind her. 

“Emily Prentiss, I assume?”

She spins around and nods. A man with tousled dark blond hair stands, an eyebrow raised. He smiles when she confirms and gestures for her to follow him. They wander down the hallway, the man leading her as she takes in the sight. The lab is filled with glass walls, separating areas, but still had that open concept space. pPeople flit in and out, lab coats draped over bodies, and determination in the air. 

Eventually the man turns the corner to a mostly deserted hallway and stops in front of the first door. Opening it, he wordlessly motions her in and Emily is about to thank when she’s interrupted.

“Mr. Wolfe, you don’t work here anymore.” A voice flows through the air and emily turns away from the gentleman, placing the words with an older serious man. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement, as he stood with his side facing them, head cocked with curiosity. 

The man, Mr. Wolfe apparently, shrugged next to her. “Sorry H, old habits die hard.” His eyes danced with mirth and the older gentleman smirked, patting the man’s shoulder with fondness. 

Then his gaze darted towards emily and he offered his hand. “Lieutenant Caine, head of the crime lab. You must be the FBI.” That was her cue and Emily is so swept up by the man divulging the details of the case that she missed the exit of the other man, a mysterious Mr. Wolfe as Lieutant Caine mentioned earlier. 

After the man gives her all the information and pulls away to take a call does she sense a presence hovering over her shoulder and it moves, revealing Luke as he slides into the room after her. 

“Prentiss,” he nods, already reaching for the case file as he settles down at the table. 

“Luke, sorry to pull you out of your vacation, I promise to make it up to you.”

“It’s okay, don’t sweat it. Anyways, what has MDPD got so far?” Luke shrugs it off, looking up at her as he skims through the pages. 

“Apparently, they have three crime scenes, and the CSIs have found evidence correlating with the previous murders…”

// 

They’ve gotten a lot of work done so far, the day slowly moving. The team comes back and goes over what they’ve found, piecing together what they know. Lieutenant Caine flits in and out of the room, alternating between checking up on them and informing them on anything new. Emily also notes the unusual tension between Luke and the lieutenant, often shooting glances at each other and sometimes one of them will say something that amuses the other. She would bring it up, but she gets lost in theories and analyzing the crime scenes, it gets pushed to the back of her head. 

She remembers it when the team goes to deliver the profile. As they walk down the hallway, heads turn and faces are shocked, their eyes going straight to Luke, who doesn’t even notice a thing, too preoccupied with his phone. 

The others even notice, expressions ranging from confusion to amusement and even realization, which puzzles Emily, who’s curiosity is peaked over this whole thing. Is there a link between Luke and Miami? He would tell her if he was familiar with the police department, it’s common custody and makes it easier to work with them if a team member has a background with them. 

She doesn’t get the chance to ask until later, when the lieutenant sends his assistant supervisor to go over the evidence found at the crime scenes and compare them to the previous cases. 

The same man from earlier, Mr. Wolfe, is accompanying her and as they get closer, she realizes her team’s focus shifts towards the two. 

“Calleigh Duquesne, the assistant supervisor.” She offers a hand and Emily takes it, giving a firm shake. She then turns to the man, who smirks and instead of shaking her hand, he calls out to behind her. 

“Hey, Spencer. Got an interesting question from one of my students a few weeks ago, think you might like it.” 

Emily’s jaw drops when Spencer replies, “what’s the question, Ryan?”

She’s sent further into bafflement as her team slowly greets the man one at a time, already familiar with him, some even trading small talk with him, and even Penelope, projected on the screen gives a wave. 

When the man finishes making his rounds, he comes to a full stop in front of Luke, who hasn’t made a move, but a smile dances on his face. 

“Alvez,” the man lowly states. 

“Wolfe,” Luke matches, locking eyes with the man. They stay like that for a few moments, until Calleigh interrupts them, pushing past to shove at the two. 

“Cut out the charade, clearly they all know. Ryan, we gotta get a move on, just greet your husband and call it a day.” 

At that, the man, Ryan breaks, rolling his eyes at Luke, brushing their fingers together briefly, and then makes his exit out of the room.

Luke and Calleigh both have amusement written all over their faces briefly before he turns to her. “Okay, so which evidence from the crime scene corresponds with the past murders?”

But before Calleigh can answer, Emily speaks up. “Wait, husband?”

Rossi’s eyes dart to Luke quickly, who gives a small nod. “Yes, Emily. His husband.”

Calleigh scrunches up her nose and quirks a smile. “Luke and Ryan are married, but they’re still two idiots who took their sweet time. Luke scowls and gives Calleigh a small shove in the shoulder, shaking his head in annoyance. 

The rest of the team laughs and starts asking Calleigh questions. Emily still hasn’t fully comprehended what’s happening. Something brushes up against her shoulder and she turns to find JJ. 

“It’s a lot to handle, I know,” she offers a smile and Emily can’t help but wonder out loud.

“How’d you find out?”

JJ laughs, “you wouldn’t think, but the pediatrician’s office. Took my kids in and met Ryan there.”

Emily’s eyebrows furrowed. “Pediatrician’s office?”

“Oh, you got to meet his kid?” Matt waggles a finger at JJ, suddenly interested in their conversation. 

“What’s she like? I’ve only seen the few pictures Luke would let me,” Tara interjects, her curiosity peaked. 

Luke rolls his eyes as Rossi nudges him playfully as the conversation shifts away from Emily. 

Something catches the corner of her eye and she turns, finally spotting Ryan gesturing her to come out. She pauses, then shrugs and quietly sneaks out. Emily could use a break and it’s not like the rest of her team is focused on the case right now. Besides, she’s hungry for answers and Ryan seems like he’s willing to give them to her. 

Ryan’s standing outside in front of the room as she comes out, merely observing the team as they take turns teasing Luke who takes like a champion and grilling Calleigh on how she knows them. 

Ryan quirks an eyebrow out when she moves next to him, “take a lap?”

She nods, choosing to walk next to him as he leads them down the hallway. Shoving his hands in his pocket, they begin strolling leisurely, taking in the lab as people right and left call out to him and Ryan replies back to them. 

As they’re turning the corner, Emily gets her voice back. “So, husband huh?”

Ryan beams, answering dryly. “Yes, husband.”

Emily bites her lip, trying to hold back the laughter bubbling up her throat. “Sorry, I know you’ve probably been over this before. How’d you meet?”

“Actually, here, but under different circumstances than you think.”

Emily files that for later, sensing there’s some tension there. “So you did actually work here before?”

“Yeah, I was a CSI and a cop here, years ago.”

“A cop and a CSI? Impressive, I haven’t heard of a transition like that.”

“I was a cop first, then I was offered the job to become a CSI. Now I’m a professor at Georgetown.”

“That’s a weird career path, honestly. Why didn’t Luke tell us?”

“That’s on me, I think. It’s not that he doesn’t trust you guys, he does. I’ve heard all about everyone on the team and it’s nice to hear him talk about a team he really trusts. He just didn’t really work on many teams, let alone have that trust build in and he’s so used to keeping it close to the vest. Luke’s decided to just let it happen organically, and I’m happy about it. I’ve told him for a while that he should let you guys in, and besides, our daughter has been very curious about the people Luke works with anyways.”

“Okay, I get that. We’ve all had our secrets, it’s understandable.” Emily offers, remembering the whole situation with Doyle and her fake death. What she thought she was doing right didn’t outweigh the consequences of her actions, seeing the team wrecked over her reappearance, guilt and anger clouding their judgement. 

“It’s still something he kept from you, I’m sorry about that.”

“No, it’s okay, I’m sure there’s a logical reason behind it.”

“Yeah,” Ryan smiles wistfully as he waves at a group of lab techs calling out at him. “Yeah, there is.”

“What’s your daughter like?” Emily redirects, smiling softly.

“Gabriella is Luke’s daughter through and through. She’s playful, stubborn, and protective of those she loves. Also, she loves Roxy, just like her father.”

Emily laughs, “sounds just like Luke.”

Fondness blooms on Ryan’s face as they circle back, slowly coming back to the conference room the team is gathered in. “Yeah, she is. You could meet her, if you want. Luke and I were thinking of having the team over for dinner after the case, you could meet our old team as well?”

They find themselves back in front of the room, looking in at her team. They’re still where they were left them earlier, still teasing Luke and they somehow got Calleigh to spill some stories about him and Ryan, from the old days. 

“Yeah, I think we’ll take you up on it,” Emily accepts with a smile.


End file.
